There are a wide variety of tools, sometimes known as rakes, for deshedding pets available on the market. The primary purpose of such tools is to remove loose hair from the pet without pulling out hair that is not loose. One approach to the problem are the pet tools which include a sawtooth-like blade which engage and remove the loose hair from the pet. However, such devices can not only injure the user, but also they often damage or irritate the skin of the pet if the user does not use extreme care when utilizing the tool.
Thus, the need exists for a pet tool that effectively removes loose hair from the pet without damage or irritation to the skin of the pet.